


Snakes Survive

by Plutos_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seer Harry Potter, slytherin potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Princess/pseuds/Plutos_Princess
Summary: Tom Riddle never attacked the Potter's but sent a death eater to do it for him. Andrew was struck by the killing curse but survived with the rest of the Potters. He was declared the boy of the prophecy, the boy who lived. But what if there was a more important prophecy that would effect the very outcome of the war?Amelia Potter has a great part to play in the war. Both sides want her but her friends will not allow her to be used. This story follows the life of Amelia Potter through all her years at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 29
Kudos: 257





	1. Sorting and Seeing

Amelia was always an afterthought. Someone who would appear in public on occasion and smile brightly like she was expected to, waving at the many news reporters with shining lights in her green eyes. Other than that, she was home in her room or helping the house elves with their daily tasks. She was fine for public outings but overall, she wasn’t special like her twin and didn’t deserve the same place in life as him. She knew it had to be true. 

Andrew was the chosen one to be spoiled and protected, not her. Her parents hadn’t even bothered with her after the attempted attack which shook the wizarding world. That is until she became their embarrassment, a dark mark on their public status. 

Amelia Potter had never been somewhere like Hogwarts in all her life and understandably she was beyond excited. 

She had not been allowed to practice magic or be around it like Andrew had. That hadn’t stopped her from stealing her parents’ old schoolbooks from the storage or taking a book or two from the library whenever she could. Her parents could never admonish her for reading and being quiet like they had asked and even if they had she had a thirst for knowledge that refused to be denied by anyone. They could beat her bloody and she would still read and take books for herself.

She knew all about magic but had never been able to see it like she could now. Banners were floating in the air and the ceiling was showing the night sky full of stars. She was awed. She stopped to look around and take in everything around her but with all things she enjoyed they didn’t last long. 

She was pulled forward forcibly by a blond boy and she shuttered. 

“You shouldn’t be standing in the middle of the hallway while we all walk forward you know. I doubt you need more attention they you already have right now Potter.” He bitterly said to her. 

She nodded her head and continued to walk next to him. When they got towards the front of the hall names were beginning to be called for sorting.

“I’m Malfoy by the way. Draco Malfoy. But I’m sure you already knew that though being the daughter of the high and mighty James Potter.” He rambled on but she didn’t care. It was nice to have someone trying to talk to her.

“I’m Amelia. I’d appreciate it if you just called me that and not Potter.” She said softly. “I just want to be myself here.”

She watched as he looked over her a glint in his eyes. She guessed it had something to do with the absolute difference in personality between herself and her twin. She had heard Draco’s attempt to befriend her twin and despite his rudeness to the Weasley boy she truly did feel bad for him. He didn’t deserve to be labeled a ‘death eater in training’ due to his family.

Before he could respond, he was being called up for his sorting by McGonagall. He walked forward in a way that showed he was confident in himself and his placement. It wasn’t hard for Amelia to guess that he was going to be a Slytherin both because of his actions and his inevitable choice to be there. A few seconds later the hat was placed on his head and Amelia’s prediction came true. He immediately grinned and walked over to find his place at the Slytherin table. 

She watched as the next child was called and swiftly sorted into Gryffindor. This went on for some time before she was called. 

She walked with her head held high but her eyes kept flicking back and forth between the ground and her destination. One thing was certain, she did not have the general bravery of a Gryffindor. 

That’s what worried her so much. She could sense that she wouldn’t be in her family’s house and the sorting hat did nothing but confirm her suspicions.

The hat sat upon her head for minutes before it began to speak. She figured it was normal until someone had muttered the words hat stall. Soon the other houses began to whisper, and she could only assume this was a rare occurrence. 

Ah, the young miss Potter, no need to be worried, it just took me time to find the place to properly put you. You seem to be a little different than those that have come before you after all. You don’t seem to have the rampant bravery of a Gryffindor, so that’s out and while you could fit into Hufflepuff I don’t think that’s a house that will truly bring out the best in you. That leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You have a craving for knowledge any one can see that, you are intelligent, but I think your needs more align yourself with the house of the other. It could help you grow and bring you great things. Better be… 

“Slytherin”. The hat called out to the silent hall. She saw Dumbledore glare at her, and she gulped. In private, he was a very known to despise Slytherins.

She slowly got off the stool and made her way to Draco who moved over slightly to allow her a seat. She tried to ignore the whispers from the other houses and the shocked stares from some of the teaching staff. More so she tried to ignore the burning glare from her brother; she would most likely be his enemy now. 

Her brother Andrew got his morals solely from her father, James Potter. Her mother would raise him but because Andrew was the heir to the noble and ancient house of Potter, he was expected to act like one. The biggest moral being the need to protect the light and hate those from dark families. This was only made worse by the whole chosen one thing.

She watched intently as Minerva McGonigal called her brother’s name over the whispers and silence swept over the hall. He was, as expected, sorted into the Gryffindor house who made their love of him all too clear. They cheered and clapped loudly boasting the fact that their house had gotten Potter. As if it further made them better than the other houses in their mind.

The other houses, minus Hufflepuff, glared at their outlandish showing before turning back to watch the rest of the sorting. Overall it wasn’t very shocking after that. The Weasley boy Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and Zabini was sorted into Slytherin; both houses that have held their family for generations. 

She wished she could be like that.

After the last student was situated at their house tables Dumbledore stood and began to talk about the general school rules. Amelia didn’t bother to pay attention to his speech. She had never liked the man and therefore did not care about what ever nonsense he was spouting. 

She instead used it as a chance to look over her tablemates. 

Draco Malfoy looked exactly as she had imagined. He had platinum blond hair that ended at the top of his shoulders and his eyes were a silver color with specks of blue. He was tall compared to herself but that wasn’t exactly the hardest feet due to her below average high. She could only imagine that he was a spitting image of his parents.

Next was Pansy Parkinson who sat across from Draco. She had dark eyes and black hair which contrasted her pale features well. She wasn’t exactly what she had heard from her family but overall, she thought Pansy was prettier than she had been given credit for.

Next was Zabini who had dark skin and short dark hair. His eyes were a lighter brown and without knowing him she couldn’t really see much else that stood out. He was about as tall as Draco from where she was sitting, and he was thin and lanky which wasn’t too uncommon among some pure bloods. He sat up straighter than many of his younger peers copying that of the older Slytherin students. He was a quick learner that was for sure. He would be different in Draco’s little band but sometimes different was wonderful.

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the food appearing in front of her on large trays. She quickly helped herself and took notice of the Slytherins around her. They all had perfect pureblood manors and ate with grace. She did her best to copy their posture and etiquette because as a half blood it would benefit her to act like the rest of her house to further fit in.

She slowly ate her food and introduced herself to some of the people around her.

“I know most of you from the papers and my family but since that’s not the most accurate light I would love to start over. I’m Amelia. Just Amelia no titles needed.” She said softly.  
Parkinson and Malfoy only looked at her with disinterest in their eyes. They had already known each other and known each of the others around them for years now. No introductions were needed for her being Potters perfect sister either. Zabini just rolled his eyes at his pureblood companions.

“My name is Blaise. Feel free to call me by whatever you’d like but for the most part I go by my surname. Gotta take pride in your status when you’re like us you know what I mean.” He said casually. He had a stronger voice than she had imagined he would. 

“I completely understand Zabini.” She said smiling at him. “I just have no pride to take in my background, so why go by my surname? I’m no pureblood like the rest of you. I need to make my own way.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t take pride in the Potter name if I was you either. “Draco snorted. “Nothing but a bunch of muggle loving blood traitors just like that Weasley family they associate themselves with. A family like yours shouldn’t have ruined itself like that.” 

She sat quietly trying to decide if she should defend her family or not. They had never defended her after all. Then Zabini cut through Malfoys rant.

“I don’t care what the Potters have done to their blood purity. You know for a fact Malfoy that Slytherins protect their own. So that being said shut your mouth she’s one of us now whether you like it or not.” He snapped glaring at both Malfoy and Parkinson who had been agreeing with his blood purity agenda. 

Amelia admired how he spoke so passionately in her defense and how the others seemed to sober at his words. Slytherin was known for their house loyalty but she hadn’t imagined that it would extend to her. 

She nodded her head to him in a show of gratitude and he smiled back at her. 

They continued to talk this time covering lighter topics like quidditch and what classes they were the most excited for. It went like this with everyone smiling and getting to know each other, mainly herself, until the food disappeared, and the prefects stood to direct the first years to the common rooms. 

“Everyone listen up because I’m only going to be saying this once” the girl’s prefect said quickly. “Our common rooms are in the dungeons and we will take you there today.” Motioning to her partner. “After that we will expect you to know how to navigate not only the route to the common room but most of the school itself.” 

They got to the common room quickly and Amelia noticed it was colder than the rest of the castle. It wasn’t a big deal, but she couldn’t figure out why the headmaster wouldn’t have this part of the castle the same as the rest. Scratch that she knew exactly why.

“The next thing that you need to know is how to get into your common room.” The male prefect spoke with a booming voice. “I will tell you the password today, but you need to keep updated because we do change it about every two weeks, so be sure to check on the announcement board occasionally. If you don’t you will not be let in unless with a fellow Slytherin. The password this time is Draconis so make sure to remember.”

When he said it, the portrait swung open to reveal the Slytherin common room. Amelia walked in with the rest of the first years and looked around. It was very impressive with green and silver making up the primary colors in the room. It also shocked her to see that the common room was under the black lake. She could see movement and while it kind of scared her when a giant squid came soaring past one of the windows, she couldn’t help but think it was amazingly cool. 

In the center of her common room stood Professor Severus Snape who she knew about due to most of her companions knowing him personally, especially his godson Draco. He began to speak slowly and softly in a way that drew the students to his voice. She couldn’t help but to think it was captivating. 

“While the prefects have gone over how to get around the school and the passwords there is one other component that Slytherin has that the other houses do not. If you haven’t heard already then you should know that our house values loyalty to its own above anything else. I don’t care if you hate the people next to you in here but outside of the common room, we present a united front. We also prefer to show ourselves better than the other houses by being the top for grades and house points. You aren’t going to get far here unless you can stand by those rules and present your best self to the students and your other teachers is that understood.” He said looking around the room for understanding, his eyes locking with hers for a little longer than the others. 

“With those rules in place you should unpack and get situated in your new room that will act as your new home for the next few months. After that I would recommend picking up some of your schoolbooks and preparing to have a general knowledge instead of walking into your classes knowing nothing. Your schedules are also with your items although many of you will have the same classes due to this being the year where you learn the basics of magic. If you need to come to me for any reason my room is down the hall to the right.” After he went over a few questions some of the other students had, he left the common room quickly.

The prefect showed them to their dorms and Amelia quickly took the bed next to Pansy’s. Thankfully it was only two to a room due to the Slytherin first year girls being so few that year so she wouldn’t have to sleep with someone she hadn’t even met yet. 

She unpacked her school items and put them on the desk on her half of the room. It was nice that her dorm room had a place she could study and keep her books and materials organized. She laid out all of her quills with a singular muggle pen and stacked her books in the order she would have their classes. She had already read through her books before she had come to Hogwarts but quickly reread the first few chapters to be prepared. She also practiced a few of the spells she thought she could do without to much difficulty. She practiced the levitation spell first with the general movements and then practiced the incantation. Before long she had been able to move the chocolate frogs, she had taken from her brother up and down. Then side to side. She practiced moving more and then got an idea to get on Pansy’s good side. She took an unopened package and levitated it over Pansy’s head and dropped it right on her desk in front of where she was reading. She looked over to her obviously shocked she had managed to do the spell she had heard Amelia practicing.

“How did you do that?” Pansy asked. 

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve never needed a demonstration to learn something if I attempt it enough. Since its not a dangerous spell I just kept doing it until I understood.” She said turning her eyes away from Pansy and back to the next chapter of her charm’s textbook.

“Thanks for the chocolate by the way.” She said softly.

It was her guess that Pansy had never experienced kindness like this before and its kind of shocked her. She got whatever she wanted but Amelia had heard and experienced what a pureblood household could be like. You could get what you wanted anytime of the day but typically it wasn’t the most loving or supportive environment.

“Don’t mention it.” She hummed returning to her small muggle style notebook. Even growing up in a magical family she preferred the muggle way of writing. Less stains for quick scribbling and rushed notes. No one seemed to notice anyway. 

She had decided that she would turn all her work in the typical magical style but only after writing and editing extensively in the normal way. Who cared what others thought or how much time it took her? If she learned better this way, then she would do it. 

She finished up the last of her notes and closed her notebook for charms. She switched to transfiguration and picked up a different color notebook trying to stay organized. She read the theory surrounding the first chapter and scribbled notes as she went along. 

She continued this way through all of her books until she finished everything, she thought could come up in the first week of classes. She then silently flicked off the light and crawled into bed silently muttering a goodnight to her roommate. She was out before she could hear Pansy respond or not. 

She laid there unmoving for the rest of the night before awaking with a scream. She jolted up and started to hyperventilate immediately curling into herself. She heard Pansy asking if she was ok, but she couldn’t make herself speak. Moments later she heard the door close and she knew she was alone. She sobbed harder. 

She didn’t even know what she was dreaming about that made her so upset. It had started with her family, her father yelling and screaming at her, and then it morphed into something she couldn’t begin to describe. A man with jet black hair and red eyes kept flashing back and forth through her nightmares. Sometimes he would bring her small trinkets and praise her progress in her magical education. Other times she would end up as the victim to torture. She knew all of this was coming soon and it terrified her.

Amelia had an unbelievable headache and she couldn’t think straight she just saw images flashing around in her head. 

She didn’t even realize that the door had opened again allowing Pansy and her head of house to approach her. She continued to sob but had managed to breathe again as Pansy gently rubbed her back whispering that she was going to be ok. 

She felt a gentle force sifting through her mind and eventually every memory and flash that had attacked her mind had stopped. She quickly fell back asleep.

As Snape finished spelling the last of the potion into Ms. Potter he relaxed as he noticed it taking effect. He couldn’t risk giving it to her while she was still in the middle of a panic so he waited until after he could get her to calm down from inside her mind with his legitimacy. 

He was frightened at what he saw. 

Snape was about the leave when he heard the girl’s dorm mate ask him to stay for one moment. He sat down at the desk and motioned for her to say what she needed to. He was sure this was a shock to her, and he liked to be there for his snakes. Someone had to be. 

“Professor, is she going to be alright?” Pansy asked. Her eyes still fixed on Potters sleeping form.

He sighed for a second trying to decide how much to tell the black-haired child. She would be spending a room with Potter for the next few years. He spoke gently. “It seems so Ms. Parkinson, but I want you to know you did the right thing coming to get me. It seems her dreams are magical in origin and what I am going to tell you cannot leave this room.” The girl nodded at him and waited for him to continue. 

“It seems to me that Miss Potter is a seer, meaning that when she wakes up like she did today she will be stuck in glimpses of multiple possible futures. Most likely she will awake like this often but if you what to help her you need to listen to me carefully. Remind her of where she is in the present and that should calm her. If not come to me and I will repeat what I did here tonight.” 

He watched the child nod very quickly and swear that she would do anything she could to help. It seems that despite her blood status, Potter had already managed to make a loyal friend in Hogwarts. 

‘Maybe the girls magical blood overrides her so called dirty blood in the eyes of Parkinson. Magical blood especially rare types were very respected by the pureblood community.’ He thought to himself. 

“To bed now Miss Parkinson, classes will begin in the next few hours and you will need all the sleep you can get.” He said walking out of the room before she could even respond. 

As he walked back to his chambers, only one thing was certain- he would need to keep a close eye on the enigma that was Amelia Potter.


	2. Not Everyone Hates Slytherins

Her first morning at Hogwarts wasn’t one she was looking forward to. She got up early feeling remarkably well rested and dressed quickly in her nicest looking set of Slytherin robes. She smoothed out her dark red-brown hair with the hairbrush she had taken from the house and sat down on her bed with the books she needed in hand.

She watched as Pansy was having an increasing difficult time getting her hair to look perfect in a bun and she sat behind her on the bed. Amelia held out her hand and Pansy, grateful for the help, handed the brush to her friend. She moved slowly, working the brush through the ends of Pansy’s hair trying to get through the knots without hurting the other girl.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Amelia whispered. “It’s alright if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I’ll understand.”

She moved the girl’s hair into a high ponytail before slowly wrapping it into the bun. It looked perfect.

“It’s alright. I was more worried about you than about losing sleep for the night. You scared me Lia I didn’t know what to do to help. You looked like you were in so much pain.” She said sadly, moving away from Amelia to gather her books for class.

“And of course, I want to be your friend!” She said loudly as if she had just processed what the redhead had whispered. “It’s not your fault what happened and even if it was it wouldn’t matter. Us Slytherins stick together. You couldn’t get rid of me if you wanted to.” Pansy smirked, happy to see that the smile from yesterday had returned to her friend’s face.

“Now let’s go, I’m hungry and I don’t want the boys to eat all the breakfast before we even get there.”

Amelia laughed loudly at this and hurried down to the Great Hall with Pansy by her side.

They sat together at the Slytherin table far away from Andrew and his new friends who had made a point of glaring at her as she walked in. She had no doubt in her mind that Andrew had written their parents as soon as he was settled into his new house. She was worried at what her father would say.

She was laughing at something Zabini had said about their head of house thinking that the most dangerous potion in the world was shampoo when the mail was starting to come down. She looked visibly panicked at her brother's snowy owl sitting on her shoulder. It flew away leaving the girl with just the red parcel the bird had dropped.

Malfoy seemed to notice the panic that had crossed her face as he recommended that she bring the Howler out of the room before she didn’t have a choice on where to listen to it. Nasty howlers had the tendency to open very quickly after being placed in front of their intended target. She nodded before running out of the hall with her letter in hand.

The rest of the quartet followed her, with Malfoy taking her bag with him. He was certain she wouldn’t want to come back. 

The three first years found her in the first abandoned classroom outside the Great Hall and watched her open the letter. They all settled near her and Pansy placed her hand on the trembling girl's upper back.

The letter came to life almost immediately and the voice of one James Potter came ringing out.

_ You cannot even begin to understand how disappointed your mother and I are in your recent sorting into Slytherin. We give you everything and this is how you repay us, by joining the house dedicated to the dark wizard that tried to kill your brother. Not even that but no Potter has ever been sorted anywhere but Gryffindor and I sure as hell won’t have you being the first. You don’t deserve that attention when you know that all focus belongs to your brother. Have you even thought about how this is going to impact the role our family plays in the wizarding world? I suppose that you’ll work your way to be a death eater in training like your friends as well and that would ruin everything our family name has worked for. As of now I give you one option in order to be able to live with us in the future. I have heard from your brother that you were a hat stall and he seems to believe that you deserve a second chance and said we should try resorting you. You are lucky for your brother’s unbelievable kindness because without it I would have not had a problem blasting you off the family tree myself. Either get the correct house this time or be prepared to face the consequences. Both your mother and I agree that this will be for the best should you get the wrong results. We have filed the paperwork and it is to happen tonight in Dumbledore’s office after dinner. Do not be late. _

The quartet watched as the letter ripped itself apart and they sat in silence. Amelia had no clue what she was going to do and began to silently sob as her friends just sat there looking mortified. Pansy moved first and hugged Amelia tightly against her as the small girl began to sob into her shoulder.

Before the two boys could react, the door flew open and their head of house glared at all four of them before seeing the Potter girl in tears and the letter shredded in front of her.

“You three get to class. You should be there early on your first day.” He barked at the children in front of him. Pansy looked like she was about to protest but quickly changed her mind as the teacher glared at her. Amelia nodded at them slightly letting them know she would be ok. They all glanced back at her as they left the room.

He sat down on top of one of the empty desks and handed Amelia a tissue he had conjured. She cleaned herself up quickly and even though she still looked upset, no one would be able to tell that she was crying. 

He started slowly. “As I am sure you know, you are to have your resorting done tonight after dinner.” She nodded in understanding. “I will escort you to the headmaster’s office and stay during the sorting. As your head of house, I will be there to represent you in a way. If you are resorted, probably into Gryffindor, your new head of house will be there to guide you.” He stated. It was of no surprise to him that this was happening, and he was almost sure the hat had made a mistake. None of the Potter bloodline had left Gryffindor before. Especially not for the proclaimed Dark house of Hogwarts

She spoke softly and Amelia could clearly see that the Professor had not expected her question. In her mind it was a valid one. “Do you think that my godfather would be allowed to take me in when the Potter’s throw me out?”

“Why wouldn’t you go back with the Potters?” He said with a confused twinge to his voice. Amelia could see that he clearly didn’t understand the situation like he presented himself too.

“I won’t be allowed to go home after I’m not sorted into Gryffindor.” She explained as calmly as she could. She was beginning to break down again, but she was willing herself to stay emotionless. She had class in about 5 minutes and couldn’t look weak in front of her classmates. Her brother.

“Why would you not be sorted into Gryffindor?” He said to her.

“My hat stall didn’t involve Gryffindor.” He looked visibly shocked just as he did when she received Slytherin the other night. He had not expected the girl would not qualify for Gryffindor house. She paled when she realized that no one had any plan for her moving forward.

“I am sure that your godfather would be more than happy to take you in. If not, we will find a suitable home for you. You don’t need to worry.” He told her softly. He obviously had more experience with children then he claimed. After taking care of Slytherin house, where most kids have borderline abusive parents, he seemed to know what to say to calm an active mind.

She quickly nodded her head and asked if she could leave in order to get to her first class which was with him. As soon as he nodded, she gathered her belongings, and all but ran out of the room.

She was panicking but knew that she couldn’t show it. Her fellow Slytherins had told her not to draw attention to any of her weaknesses. If the other houses saw it, especially Gryffindor, then the bullying she would undoubtedly experience would be much worse. She didn’t want that.

As Amelia neared the potions classroom and made sure to steady her breathing before walking inside. She forced a smile on her face as she made her way to sit next to Malfoy and Blaise. Pansy behind her with some other Slytherin girls she had not met yet. She placed her hand on Amelia’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. It wordlessly showed the young redhead that she was on her side and would continue to be. Her brother narrowed his eyes at the action and the Weasley boy next to him sneered at her. She heard him loudly make a comment about how Snakes couldn’t be trusted anyway, and she glared at him.

Her friends were about to comment when the professor walked in, his black cloak flowing behind him. If she had not been in his house, she would have been terrified. He stood tall above the students and spoke in a clear melodious voice that demanded attention to be on him and him alone.

He spoke about the subtle art of potion making and how even though they would most likely not appreciate it, it could allow them powers that many had never thought of before. He continued his monologue before stopping abruptly. His eyes focused on the two Gryffindor’s laughing silently at the back of the classroom.

She followed his gaze to see her brother and his new friend passing notes and laughing about some nonsense or another. She rolled her eyes at their antics, even giggling softly when he questioned Andrew and proved his complete lack of knowledge. He then took away five points from Gryffindor and made his way back to the front of the classroom. He eyed the Slytherin first years carefully.

“Maybe someone from my house would be able to tell me what a bezoar is? Miss Potter perhaps?” He said, his gaze directed at her.

She thought about it for a second before answering in a slightly wavering voice. “It’s a stone that is able to cure most general poisons if administered fast enough.”

“Correct. Five points to Slytherin. At least one of the famous Potter twins was smart enough to open a book before entering the class.” He said throwing one last glare at the dark-haired boy before continuing with the lesson.

She tried to focus on the lecture, but her heart raced in her chest. She was never allowed to be better than Andrew on anything. When she tried to show her knowledge and skills at home it was quickly met with a long-winded lecture accusing her of trying to take the spotlight away from her brother. It often ended with her in tears crying at the things her father had threatened her with.

She kept quiet around her father after that night.

She shook off the thoughts that plagued her mind and forced her attention back to the lesson adding facts to her general notes that the textbook lacked. She answered questions when no one else would but made sure not to participate too much. She wanted to prove her smarts without making it seem like she was being a know-it-all.

‘Maybe that’s why the hat chose Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw.” She thought to herself.

Soon the lecture was over, and they were all instructed to brew the simplest potion in the 1 st year curriculum- a cure for boils. She paired with Malfoy and quickly began the process of getting all the ingredients together. She read the instructions, carefully marking and annotating as she went and began work.

It appeared that Malfoy was as skilled in potions as she was, and it allowed them to work together almost flawlessly. As she sprinkled something into the cauldron, Malfoy would stir in the direction needed, the number of times needed. She smiled at Malfoy when the clear vapor had begun to rise from the cauldron, indicating a perfect potion had been created.

Snape had quickly come over, examined their potion and finally bottled it. He quickly informed them both that they had made a nearly perfect potion and were free to leave if they so wished.

They both nodded to their head of house and after copying down the homework assigned to them, they left together. She watched as her brother glared at her, but she couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment.

‘You won’t be part of the Potter family after tonight anyway.’ A small voice stated in the back of her mind. ‘You might as well have fun and make your own name for yourself.’ She nodded slowly to herself.

“Do you want to work on the potion assignment with me? We might as well work on it while the lesson is fresh in our minds.” Malfoy said looking down at her.

She watched his grey eyes light up as she nodded at him with a smile on her face. The two quickly made their way to the library and started their essays on the history of a cure for boils. The short paper was completed and edited by the time the class period was up.

She signed her name on the bottom with her house and put it in the safety of her bag before she even had a chance to leave it somewhere and forget about its existence.

They looked at the small clock in the library and saw that it was just about time for their next period. She was really excited for charms and nearly dragged the blond pureblood out of the library. He laughed at her excitement and allowed himself to go along with whatever she wanted.

Professor Flitwick was one of the best professors she had ever seen. Although she liked Snape’s class well enough, she held the opinion that he was a little too biased towards his own house to teach everyone to the levels she knew he could.

Flitwick on the other hand was teaching to benefit every single student that had walked into his classroom. He viewed people only on what they could learn and not on their blood status or house. He was also enthusiastic about teaching others and she could clearly see the joy on his face when one of the students succeeded. He had even given her house points for being able to perform the spell first!

After the two double classes they had proceeded to lunch where they quickly talked about their first classes. To her surprise the Slytherins seemed to like them as much as she had. It seemed that for the most part there was no bad blood between Ravenclaw and Slytherin house. 

They also spent the time working on the charms homework and had it finished by the time the students were dismissed to their next class. For them it was transfiguration.

She seemed to be the only one who wasn’t worried about the next lesson. She had prepared and was ready to learn as much as possible. Her friends on the other hand had told her that it was going to be an absolute nightmare.

It was only when she walked in and saw all the Gryffindors sat to the front that she realized what they had meant. This woman glared when they walked in and sat them towards the back of the class. She couldn’t see anything but the back of Ronald Weasley’s head. She sighed softly trying to control her anger.

If she thought that Professor Snape was bad at hiding his bias towards the other houses then she had another thing coming with this woman. It seemed that McGonagall did not even try to put her bias aside while teaching. Instead, she seemed to wear her disgust with the House of Snakes openly on her face.

After learning nothing but how many points Gryffindor could earn in one two-hour class period the first day (27 if anyone was wondering, with 10 being taken from Slytherin.) she packed up her bag and almost ran out of the room with her friends. She wasn’t feeling right after that lesson.

She completed the busy work assigned to her during her free period alone in the library. She simply explained to her friends that she needed to be alone before the resorting. They had argued with her but did not overly push the issue.

An hour later, her homework was completed, and it was time for dinner. She slowly made her way to the great hall when she felt a sharp force hit the back of her head. It stung but it hadn’t done any damage, so she walked a little faster trying to get to the safety of her friends.

Whatever it was hadn’t attacked her again, so she slowed her pace. She entered the Great Hall just as dinner was ending. She hadn’t felt very hungry and just decided to wait here for Professor Snape to escort her to the Headmasters office.

He quickly stood from the head table as many of the students started to clear out and motioned her to come with him 

The two of them walked in silence until standing in front of the intimidating stone gargoyles that blocked the door. Her head of house cleared his throat and softly spoke the password so Amelia wouldn’t hear it. She made her face emotionless before walking up the stairs. 

She walked into the office to see her own parents and brother in the room. Her mother looked at her expressionless while her brother and father glared at her and her head of house. 

Dumbledore stood with a twinkle in his eyes. She trusted that she wouldn’t like what would happen next.

“Hello my girl. I haven’t seen you since I picked you up from the Dursleys just a few short years ago.” She flinched. Not noticeable enough to be seen by everyone, but it was picked up by Severus Snape who shifted his eyes to Amelia.

She nodded quickly to Dumbledore and he sighed. He started to talk about other random things including bragging to the Potter parents about just how great Andrew was doing already. They beamed with pride while Snape rolled his eyes.

He was going to start with another speech when Remus Lupin burst into the room through the floo. He wore very nice clothing and looked a little too worn out for her comfort. New scars on his face were just healing from last night’s full moon. He stood, composed himself quickly, and moved to stand next to his goddaughter placing a firm hand on her shoulder. James Potter glared at him from across the room.

“If you don’t mind Headmaster, now that everyone is here it would be beneficial for everyone if we just got on with this meeting.” Snape said quickly not wanting to see James and Lily Potter for any longer than necessary.

“Of course, my boy. After the sorting last night came to the Potters attention through their son, they immediately called for a resort. While this normally wouldn’t be accepted, due to the rare occurrence of a hat stall they have made a solid case. In the case that the resort is not successful they have a scheduled a disownment ceremony which will be held by the goblins.” the old man said.

Amelia looked with hidden anger at the smile on Dumbledore’s face as he calmly explained that she was probably going to be thrown out of her family. She guaranteed that if this had been a resort from another house by a Slytherin parent, he would have denied it out right. 

“In the case that the disownment takes place” He continued “Mr. Lupin, as Amelia’s godfather has decided that he will take custody of the girl.”

“He can’t take custody of the girl he’s a werewolf. It is illegal for him to have a job let alone raise a child.” James said to his former friend in a dark threatening voice.

“As long as Mr. Lupin gets a sponsor to keep watch of him to make sure that nothing happens to Ms. Potter and that she is adequately cared for; he has every right to have the girl.” Snape sneered at the trio. “Or did you not hear about the new law passed last week to expand werewolf rights.”

There would have been a fight right then and there if Dumbledore would have allowed it to continue but it seemed that all the Potter trio could do was resume their hateful glares at the people across from them. Remus glared back at the Potters for suggesting that he had no right to take care of a child. 

Dumbledore waived the small girl forward and placed the old cap back on her dark red hair. The hat immediately came back to life in front of them. This time, due to the nature of the procedure, the hat was spelled to speak its thoughts on the girl out loud.

_ “It seems you have come back Ms. Potter. Any complaints with your new house or is the problem with the honorable house not your own.”  _ The old hat said aloud. The girl was about to speak but paused at her father’s stern gaze.

_ “You need not answer child, I can see all I need to here in your head.”  _ The hat paused briefly but then continued. _ “It seems to be the same as yesterday. Still loyal to those you care about to a fault, but also your thoughts and actions are still intelligent, cold, and calculating enough to keep you away from the badgers. Gryffindor I wouldn’t even consider you for due to your thoughtful nature. While I still believe that Slytherin is the best option for you in the long run, I will allow you to choose between it and Ravenclaw. Those houses both have the potential to be perfect for you.” _

If the hat could have grinned at her then it would have. He spoke loudly to the room.  _ “If you’re sure, better be Slytherin.” _

As the hat was pulled gently off her head by her godfather, she looked around the room. Snape still had general looks of indifference on his face but Lupin beamed at her courage to stay with her original house.

Slytherin and Ravenclaw were very powerful in the eyes of dark and neutral witches and wizards.

Her smile disappeared as she felt a tight pressure on her arm as she was being dragged to the floo by her father. He had an evil look in his eyes that reminded her of her uncle. He paused at the fireplace with a snarl on his face.

“Let’s get this over with Headmaster. There’s no need to keep a snake in the family for any longer than necessary. He jerked her forward into the fireplace and held onto her as they reached the historic bank.


	3. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today due to boredom from the quarantine. Sorry for the short chapter and have an amazing day!

Flooing had always made Amelia sick and not being able to prepare for the experience certainly had not helped her in anyway. It took her all the strength in the world not to throw up all over the man she had once thought of as a father.

James Potter quickly released his hold on her as soon as an angry Remus Lupin came through the floo, his eyes shining amber instead of their usual brown. Messing with a werewolf and his pack, even after the full moon was never a good idea. She slowly walked over to the tall scarred man and put her hand on his shoulder quietly calming her godfather. He looked at her in appreciation as he was able to get control of his wolf once again. 

After a few moments the remaining Potters and had come into the bank. As if sensing everyone's presence a proud looking goblin walked into the room and escorted the group into his private office. He explained that his name was Ragnok and that he was incharge of the Potter families many vaults and investments. Amelia nodded her head in recognition of his position but the Potter trio could not seem to care less.

“Let’s just get this over with, we all know why we're here.” James said sneering towards the goblin that the young girl was sure her father considered beneath him in every way. 

The goblin only nodded his head before explaining how the ritual would be performed and the rules each party had to abide by. James Potter signed the legal documents with a blood quill before the goblin had even stopped speaking. This document had basically disowned her in law so to say. The next step was to be disowned by magic itself using blood from the participating members.

The goblin pulled out the gringotts copy of the Potter family tree and Amelia sighed quietly to herself. She didn’t like the sight of blood even if it was only a few drops. 

The goblin started the ritual quickly not wanting to offend Lord Potter or his family. “We are here today for the disownment of Amelia Lillian Potter. This may occur if everyone in the immediate family takes place in the disownment and if it is accepted by magic. We will start with Lord Potter, head of the ancient and Noble house of Potter.”

James Potter took the ritual silver dagger and cut his finger with it allowing 3 drops of his own blood to fall on the family tree. “I, James Potter, Lord of the ancient and noble house of Potter, heir to the ancient and noble house of Gryffindor here by disown Amelia Lillian Potter by both blood and magic. So mote be it.” He said in a loud and clear voice.

He passed the dagger to his wife before she repeated the ritual. “I, Lily Potter nee Evans, Lady of the ancient and noble house of Potter, here by disown Amelia Lillian Potter by both blood and magic. So mote be it.”

Amelia watched as her picture on the family tree faded away until it was almost nothing. She hoped her brother wouldn’t go through with the disownment, sealing her out of the family forever but she knew by looking into his green eyes that he would go through with this without a second thought. It hurt to know that she meant so little to her family. She made her face emotionless and cold. She would not give them the pleasure of seeing her breakdown. 

“I, Andrew Potter, heir to the noble and ancient house of Potter, here by disown Amelia Lillian Potter by both blood and magic. So mote be it.” 

The ritual only needs one more thing to be complete then the Potters would be free of the girl forever. James Potter jerked Amelia forward before cutting her finger much deeper than the ritual needed. She let three drops hit the paper before forcefully pulling her hand back- more blood than necessary would mess up the disownment and Amelia hardly needed another reason for her so-called father to hate her.

“I Amelia Lillian Potter, here by accept the disownment of myself and pledge to leave the Potter family both in magic and blood. So mote be it.” She watched as she was erased from her family and was almost sick to her stomach at seeing the grin on her ex-father’s face. 

Amelia didn’t know why she was upset but she was. She knew her father had never wanted her, going as far as to ship her off to the Dursleys when she wasn’t showing any amount of magic, accidental or otherwise. She had even isolated herself in an attempt not to get hurt but as she watched the happy family of three leave Gringotts bank together, she knew she had failed. 

Her godfather couldn’t adopt her until he managed to find a suitable sponsor so now she was a nothing. No name and no family who could legally support her. At least she wasn’t alone, she thought with a sad smile on her face. 

Before leaving into the alley she bowed to the goblin and thanked him for his help with the ritual.

“ May your gold ever increase and your enemies tremble before you” She said in a loud voice before turning on her heel and walking into the green flames summoning her back to Hogwarts. Her godfather quickly followed. 

Once they left the headmasters office Remus hugged her tightly, telling her that she was brave to stick to her morals and stay with her house. He told her that he was proud of her. She nodded her head finally letting the tears she had been holding back fall.

Remus forced the small girl to look at him, wiping stray tears from her cheeks. “Listen to me Lia, you have always been a crazy smart child and you have always been able to make the worst situations turn in your favor. No matter what you do or who you decide to be friends with, I will always be there to support you. If the Potters can’t except you in their lives because of something as stupid as house placement then they never deserved you in the first place.” He said in a gentle yet encouraging voice. He hugged the girl tightly before ruffling her hair watching the smile return to her face. 

“ I will be back this weekend to see you. I will take this week to find a sponsor if it kills me to do so. You are the most important thing in my life and if I have to kidnap you in order to take care of you cub then so be it.” he said only slightly joking.

Amelia laughed at her godfather before nodding her head. 

He walked her down to the Slytherin dorms before hugging her one last time and saying a heartfelt goodbye.

Amelia wasn’t happy but at least she could say that someone wanted her. She could only hope that her godfather was not going to be stopped this time. 

She could only hope that she wasn’t abandoned again.


	4. Just Like His Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but now ap exams are over and I've finally graduated and am ready to post again. Enjoy!

She walked back into the common room, watching as older eyes glanced at her before they returned to whatever they were doing. Draco waved her over to the small group of friends she had formed and Amelia finally allowed a smile to grace her features. Maybe if her family didn’t want her, she could form a new one here. 

She sat down on the floor joining the study session that was currently in progress. The tricky and interesting subjects of Hogwarts were just what she needed right now. After many hours of homework, the group split up and bid each other a good night.

As she walked to her shared sleeping space with Pansu she felt more relaxed than she had all day. One thing she appreciated about Slytherin was their knowledge and subtlety. Her friends knew what happened, she was still a member of the house of Snakes and therefore no longer a Potter. Her friends didn’t question her or demand further information, they all just offered her silent support. They devised a study session that would not only distract her but help her become better and stronger in the long run. 

After saying goodnight to her roommate, she fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.

\--------

She woke up before Pansy and quickly dressed into the Slytherin school robes. After making sure her appearance was perfect, Amelia grabbed her small bag with all the notes and books she needed for the day. She quickly left the common room and made her way to hang out to the library before breakfast. 

It was only when she left the dungeons and was hit with a curse that she realised how much of an idiot she was. Not only was she walking through the castle by herself in the early morning but she had allowed herself to leave so early that no one would be coming for at least another hour.

She hit the ground hard before she was immediately jerked up into the air hanging upside down. Amelia’s books and wand fell from her bag and the bullies laughed at her, finally revealing themselves. 

“Look what we have here Andrew,” Ron said in a mocking tone. She had never remembered hating the boy, only disliking his prejudice. Now, she might need to reconsider her feelings she thought with a little humor. 

“Looks like we’ve caught ourselves a no-name snake.” Her ex-brother said with a smile. She almost wished it hurt, but considering their shared past as well as James’ influence, she almost expected this bullying. What a wonderful family she used to be a part of.

She only stared unblinking at them, trying to look as threatening as possible despite the fact that she was currently upside down with robes dangling next to her face. 

“ Why don't we leave her somewhere. A message to the little snakes who think they can get away with dark magic and walk around the school like they own the place.” said a third voice that she didn’t recognize. From the look of him he was an older student at least second or third year. He was of course a gryffindor.

“I think that's a great idea Frank. String her up at the end of the dungeons so all the death eaters in training can see her and take warning.” Her brother said, moving her to the end of the hall with a flick of his wand, sticking her to the wall. They admired their handiwork and walked off laughing at the poor girl.

She had no wand and certainly had no wandless magic at her age so she had nothing to do but wait. Perfect.

It had been forty minutes before someone had stumbled across her. As early as the Slytherins seemed to get up, they rarely seemed to leave the common room except for food, books, classes, and clubs. No need to be ridiculed when they had no benefit in it.

When she finally saw a familiar head of blond hair she nearly cried with relief. 

“Draco” she called, hoping her friend would hear her. 

He looked around confused, clearly wondering who said what. 

“Malfoy look up to the right.” she called out at him again waving her hands.

“Amelia?” he asked before becoming absolutely panicked about the safety of his friend. “How did you get up there? Are you ok?”

“I’m doing just fantastic.” She said rolling her eyes. Amelia didn’t mean to be so rude but she was getting uncomfortable and hanging upside down for this long could not be good for her health.

“I’ll be right back with a teacher as soon as I can Amelia” He said running off. She never thought she would see the Malfoy heir do something as uncouth as running. She would have laughed if she wasn’t so upset.

A few minutes later her friend came back with her head of house. He did not look amused at his precious time before breakfast being taken.

“How did you manage to get up there Ms. Evans.” he said with a slight smirk on his face. 

“Well you know I was just going for a walk and I decided ‘Hey I wonder what it would be like to kill my brain cells by hanging upside down for an hour in a place everyone can see my weakness.” She responded snidely. She was really getting annoyed.

“Just one second Evans” he said ignoring her sarcasm, “I’ll have you down in a second.” 

“Fantastic” she muttered to herself as her feet finally hit the ground. “Thank you Professor.” 

“Did you happen to grab my bag on your way back Draco?” She asked, smiling for the first time this morning. 

He silently handed over her bag along with her wand. It felt so good for the yew stick to be in her hand once again.

“I would recommend not walking alone again Ms. Evans. As you can see it doesn’t go well for snakes on their own and the headmaster does not allow the teachers to interfere in ‘pranks’ as he has so called them. Be careful.” he said walking away with a flick of his cloak.

“Let's get to breakfast Amelia. It will help you forget about this entire thing.” Draco told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the main hall. 

She giggled at his eagerness and she felt as if she had finally found someone who could be her best friend for the years to come. 


	5. Everything Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering where Sirius has been, he's finally here. I'm sorry if he seems a little oc but I wanted him to be the stable figure in Amelia's life that James should have been.
> 
> Also thank you everyone who has been commenting, they are all really motivating and kind. I appreciate you taking the time to give me feedback on my work!

The rest of the week was nothing like Amelia thought her first week of school would be. She was always followed by her group of friends so she wouldn’t be bullied (Because as she quickly learned most teachers were useless at standing up for students against the lions) , and she was now a no-named girl who most teachers would not even bother to address. It was a kindness that Snape referred to her as Evans but it was one she didn’t exactly deserve.

At least she was at the top of all of her classes for the week; much to the upset of a little brown haired girl who glared holes at her in every class they had together. Amelia believed her name was something Granger but couldn’t remember much about the smart girl in her brother’s group. 

Overall she was as happy as she could be given the circumstances.

It was her first Saturday at Hogwarts and she was excited to not only spend the day with her friends but to relax and get ahead on the subjects she enjoyed. 

She had her day loosely plotted out and was ready to get started with a morning of carefree reading in the common room. One of the older years had lent her a book on advanced charms, which was her favorite subject, and she had convinced the house elves to provide her with light snacks so she didn't have to leave until at least noon. She made herself comfortable next to the fireplace and opened her book to the first chapter. 

It was only ten minutes before she was disturbed. 

“Hey Evans.” The sixth year Slytherin prefect called to her. 

Amelia could not for the life of her, remember his name. She couldn't help but feel a little bad about not knowing. Names carried significant power in Slytherins social hierarchy.

“The headmaster wants you up in his office. He said it was urgent. Whatever you did, he isn’t very happy. At least, that's what I’ve heard from Professor Snape.”

Amelia nodded her head quickly and returned her belongings to the dorm. The prefect opened the door for her and motioned her to follow him with a swing of his arm.

They walked from the dungeons to the headmasters office in absolute silence. The few members of Hogwarts that had bothered to leave their common rooms this early looked at the pair in suspicion but decided that their breakfast was much more interesting. 

A few moments later, the pair had stopped before the stone gargoyles and the prefect muttered the password to them. They opened without protest and the stairs to the office revealed themselves.

Amelia had started to walk forward when the prefect grabbed her arm firmly. She flinched slightly and squirmed a bit in his grasp. The prefect, whose name she really needed to learn, ignored her movement and spoke to her in a calm voice.

“Listen to me Evans.” He said.

Her green eyes met his blue ones and she began to still. 

“The headmaster doesn’t like us Snakes. No matter what he does or says to you, remain calm. Use your head and do not let that old man get to you. He will not hesitate to use you to get information about our house and its members. We protect our own, don't forget that.” He said with a calm but forceful voice before letting go of her. He quickly turned on his heel and left her standing alone.

She took a few deep breaths before making her legs carry her up the stairs. Amelia knew she could do this. She could face him.

Before she could knock on the door, it swung open and she was greeted with a pair of twinkling eyes. She mumbled a greeting at Dumbledore and made her way further into the office.

As she sat down in the chair across from the headmaster's desk, she saw a familiar face staring blankly at her. She didn’t know whether she should sigh with relief or tense up more. As much as she loved her Uncle Sirius, it was clear growing up that he hated everything the house of Black stood for. He hated Slytherins, dark magic politics, pureblood traditions and overall just everything her friends, and to an extent Amelia herself, believed in. 

She was trying to think of the best way to greet him, given everything that had happened in the last week. She was deciding between a polite nod of her head or a formal greeting but was cut off as her honorary uncle pulled her into a tight hug. She nearly relaxed in his arms before remembering to show nothing that could be used against her.

They parted after a few seconds and Sirius smiled brightly at her. Well, at least he didn’t hate her.

Dumbledore quickly explained that Sirius was here to visit her and due to the extraordinary circumstances surrounding her, he graciously allowed it. She nearly rolled her eyes at his holier-than-thou attitude and nice guy persona, but played her part. She plastered a grateful smile on her face and thanked him for his kindness. 

He only nodded his head before returning to his work, wordlessly dismissing them.

As soon as they left the stairwell, Amelia let her excitement show. She had always been closer to Sirius than anyone else growing up. 

“Uncle Sirius” Amelia said with a smile on her face. “It's been a while”

He looked at her with a giant grin on his face and pulled her into another hug. Now that she wasn’t being watched, she relaxed.

“It's been way way too long pup.” He said into the hug. 

He parted from her again and smiled at her for a second before it disappeared from his face.

“I’m actually here because of Remus. I figured we could talk after breakfast in the great hall. I don't believe I've ever eaten at the Slytherin table.” He said walking to the great hall with his arm around her shoulder.

“It's just like every other house table I’m sure Siri” She said rolling her eyes. She was mentally counting down, waiting for her uncle to go from protective to drama queen in about 3 seconds. 

“I'm anticipating a life changing experience. If I don’t succumb to dark magic and turn into a blood purist within the first minute of sitting down I’m going to be extremely disappointed, Amy. ” 

She let out a fake laugh at his stupid joke and he looked at her with mock hurt, clutching his hand over his heart.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more offended in my life. A fake laugh.” He shook his head at her. “That joke was absolute gold. I could put that joke in Gringotts and the goblins would spend the rest of their days thanking me for my ridiculously generous patronage.” 

“Siri the only true word out of that entire mini monologue was ridiculous.” Amelia said with a dead look on her face before bursting into giggles.

“I think your comebacks need a little work kid.” He said laughing with her.

They walked together laughing at stupid jokes and puns until reaching the doors to the great hall. 

Sirius opened the door with all the ridiculousness of a former marauder. Amelia sighed at his antics and led him to the green and silver table.

“So kid, show me these friends of yours that your brother has been bitching about for the last week.”

She giggled at the bad word and playfully slapped her uncle on the arm. “Uncle Siri you can’t say that”

“I can say whatever I want to pup.” He said sticking his tongue out at her. 

She swore that for all he grew up as an adult, he was still 15 at heart. Rebellious against everyone and more often than not a bad influence on the minds of children. 

Shaking her head at his antics, she scanned the table until she saw the pale blond hair of her friend. She tugged her uncle forward and quickly sat down across from him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head. He nodded back accepting that he would probably be told everything important later.

“Uncle Siri” Amelia said, gesturing dramatically at Draco, “I would like to introduce my best friend and overall best person in the world, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy meet Lord Black.” 

Draco stood to bow as he traditionally would but Sirius waved his hand dismissively at him.

“Just sit kid. I don't need any of the traditional bowing and crap.” He said sitting down next to Amelia.

Draco looked as if he had been told that Yule wasn’t coming this year. Amelia was sure he had been practicing his formal bows for years and was now told that he couldn’t use it. She would be sure he was pouting if Draco was anyone else. She could mentally hear his voice in her head. _Malfoys don’t pout Evans, we are above that type of behavior._

Sirius just continued, ignoring Draco’s disappointed look, “And don’t even start calling me Lord Black, we are technically family after all. Just call me Uncle Siri or Padfoot, whatever you like.” 

Draco just nodded at him. “Ok Uncle Sirius,” He said, trying the foreign title for the man on his tongue. He didn’t look very happy.

After that bout of awkwardness, Amelia steered the conversation to safer topics that both her uncle and best friend would be comfortable with. Unfortunately for her, the only thing she could think of was quidditch, which led to a twenty minute friendly argument about the best players in the professional league. 

She focused intently on her food, happy they were getting along but very very bored. She waited for a lull in conversation before she interrupted them. 

“Anyway” Amelia said, stretching out the y. “ We should probably get going if we want to talk about Remus before lunch padfoot.”

Sirius pouted for a moment, unhappy to have to focus on serious issues before sighing and standing with her.

“I guess we should get going. I have to get back to work eventually I suppose. See ya Draco. Tell Cissy I say hello.” 

Amelia waved goodbye to Draco before the two walked out of the great hall to the nearly abandoned courtyard. 

“So” She said. “Now that we’re alone, what did we need to talk about? Did Moony’s application go through?”

Sirius sighed for a second before stopping and looking at Amelia.

“Ok so I’m just going to be blunt and come out and say it. I don't want you to panic because I promise everything will be alright. You just have to trust me. Ok so, how do I say this gently, Remus has decided that he is unfit to be your guardian, even though he received a number of sponsors from dark families. I’m not sure if it's because he’s a werewolf or if James and Albus talked him out of it but all I know is he removed his application this morning.”  
Amelia could feel her heart break. He broke another promise. Remus didn’t want her after all.

“Look at me” 

She looked Sirius in the eyes and felt herself begin to calm down with his presence. It was almost as if he had taken her panic away.

“I’m here to say something that I am disgusted that I even have to offer. As you know, my family didn’t really want me because I was different. The only reason I wasn’t disowned was because it would have looked worse in the pureblood community than having a son in Gryffindor. ” He took a deep breath before continuing. “That’s why, when I found out what James did to you, I ended our friendship.”

Amelia gasped. Her father and Sirius had been best friends for actual decades. She didn’t want to break apart their friendship. She wasn’t more important than her uncle's happiness. 

“And before you go thinking this is your fault.” He said firmly, making her listen. “It isn’t. Even before the war your father had prejudices against dark magic, and as the war continues now, his prejudice has only grown and infected those around him. I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t have my own fair share of hate for Slytherins and dark magic, but none of that... is more important than you. That’s why I want to make you my heiress. I want to adopt you.”

Amelia didn’t know what to say. She was hurt at her family's betrayal and excitement to get rid of her, she was heartbroken that Remus didn’t want to adopt her anymore and she was in shock at her uncle's offer. 

For the first time in a long time she stopped pushing her negative emotions down under her happy, cheerful facade. She broke out into tears.


	6. Authors Note

Hi, sorry for those of you who were expecting an update. After trying to write another chapter for this story for months now, I’ve decided I don’t like how fast the story was developing and some of the different plot points. 

That being said, I plan to take this story down and rewrite a good portion of it before posting again. It should be up again and updating frequently soon but I just thought it was unfair if I just removed it without saying anything.  
-L


End file.
